Anonymous?
by Goddess Usagi
Summary: Usagi finds an anonymous story on the net and is surprised at how much it sounds like the relationship she has with Mamoru. It's time for her to find out exactly how he feels. Finished
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Usagi relaxed into the leather office chair, leaning back as far as it would let her, watching as the computer came to life, waiting patiently for the home page to appear. It was a dark night, and her family was out, opting to go to a movie; there was nothing planned for Usagi that night, however, and she had decided that it was a good night to use the computer.

It took a moment for the start page to come up, and a little longer for the internet to connect, but Usagi was in no hurry, it was one of those lazy nights where nothing really needed to be done. Well, except homework of course, but that wasn't due til Thursday, and that was two whole days away! For a bit of fun, the blonde decided to look up random things on Google, beginning with family names and their meanings.

Usagi had been using the internet for about 15 minutes when she came across something suspicious; it was a page found through a local site, one used by ex-Juuban Middle School students. The link she had clicked, had taken her to what seemed to be a story of sorts. The page was anonymous, but there was something familiar about the story; the author described a blonde, who was incredibly beautiful, but also amazingly clumsy. The story went on to describe encounters between the blonde and the author, and how they always fought, often starting because the blonde ran into the writer.

Usagi's eyes were popping out of her head by this time, she was staring at the screen in disbelief; if she didn't know better, she would have said the author was Mamoru, but that was impossible, she hadn't seen him in a week and this entry was dated only a few days ago. The more she read this site, the less it seemed like a story, and the more it felt like a diary, or even a blog, to her. However, she was willing to concede, that to other people it could just seem like a far fetched story.

"This is so weird," the blonde said aloud to herself, "Could it be Mamoru writing this? The last entry is almost exactly the same as the fight we had last week, before he disappeared off the face of the earth." She sighed, this was ridiculous, the web was a huge place, and she was wondering if this was written by the annoyance of her life. Yeah she thought, But it was linked from that local site, so there is a chance… Goodness, you'd almost think I wanted this to be written by him!

Usagi moved the cursor, scrolling down the page; her eyes alit on a single sentence, almost hidden by the rest of the text: "She'll never know how much I need her."

Blue eyes blinked, reading and re-reading that simple sentence; Usagi tried the words out on her tongue, then leaned back, very pensive by now. "Needs her," there was disbelief laced throughout her soft voice, "Needs me?" There was no doubt in her mind that it was him, this prose had too many hints within it for her to think otherwise; she would know those inflections anywhere, written or spoken.

"Me." The word rang through the otherwise empty room, "But what do I do?"

* * *

It had been three days since her fateful night spent on the computer, and over the past three days a number of things had happened; the first was that she was put in detention for not finishing that homework, the second was that she had seen, and argued with, Mamoru for the first time in one week, one day, and nine hours, not that she was counting, and the third was that she had found a new entry on the site.

Usagi decided to test a theory she had, and if she was correct, then there would be a new entry on that site in the near future, and it would detail the meeting she'd had with Mamoru only yesterday.

It took a minute for the blonde to draw up the courage to turn the computer on; Usagi was jumpy, anxious, and impatient, a direct contrast to a few nights ago when she'd been so calm and patient. Now, the computer took too long to start, and waiting for the dial up to connect felt like waiting for judgement in a trial. Something went wrong with the connection, and she had to restart the computer to see if it would fix anything.

"This is so annoying!" Usagi raged out loud, "Why is it so slow!"

It was at that moment, however, that the internet finally connected properly, and she was able to access the site. Usagi had to take a deep breath, and calm herself considerably; there was something akin to butterflies flying around her stomach, and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.

"Its not like this is a big deal, or anything... I mean, its only Mamoru or someone…" but this did nothing to quell the mixture of excitement and nervousness. She apprehensively scrolled down the homepage, slowly reading the titles of each entry, until she came to a new one, clicking on it. "Well, here goes. I have my first shred of proof; now let's see if I win the prize."

It was. This was exactly what had happened the day before, but from another point of view, which obviously wasn't hers or an observers.

It read/I suppose I should be used to the constant arguments, but I'm not, even though it always seems to be me that start's them. There's just something about her that makes me want to find any way to keep her near, even if it involves arguing. I guess I'd been down at the arcade for about an hour, waiting, before she appeared; as always it was a shock, though I've no idea why. At first she didn't appear to notice me, but, unlike normally, I did not want to provoke her into arguing with me, not just yet. So I sat there, staring into my drink, wondering if she would ever notice; it seemed like forever, but she did, making a comment about my jacket. Of course, I had to retort, even though I hate the green thing as much as she, I just can't get rid of it, the thing was my fathers./

There was more, of course, and it described every little detail of their encounter, only leaving out names. Usagi was shocked, this was unbelievable.

"What to do now?" Her voice questioned the air and surroundings, "What to do now…"

* * *

**_Hey guys, _**

**_I know you want more of To Save Her or Shut up and Kiss me, but the challenge thing i'm doing is weekly, so theres alot of writing for me to do.. however, this should only be a short story, and i'll probably get another chapter of Shut Up, out tonight, and another of this one tomorrow, yay for free time! So please tell me what you think :)_**

**_xx Usa_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Usagi was panicking, it had been over an hour and she still had no solution to her problem. The blonde had quickly realised that her only two options were not possible, not in her mind; either she confronted Mamoru, or she didn't. But Usagi hated both of those scenarios, and didn't want to do either.

_It's not fair! Why can't this be simple? If the boy likes me, why can't he talk to me about it? Why the heck did he have to write it up on this website! I am sooo unused to seeing this side of Mamoru, and technically I'm not even seeing the side, I'm reading it, so therefore it can't be true. _Usagi sigh at that last thought, the one thing that she had spent the last hour trying to convince herself of, was that there was no possible way that it was Mamoru writing this.

_How about, I write the 'author' of this site an email, and see how they reply? Of course, I'd have to pretend to be someone else, but that's not difficult over the internet! Genius! _Usagi grinned, that much a much better option than the other two, though she was sure that one of the two original options would be implemented in the near future.

The blonde reached toward the mouse, navigating the site looking for any mention of the authors email address; ah-hah! There it was, with a tag telling people to email him if they had questions.

She squealed, it was too perfect! Usagi clicked on the email address, and a new window came up; a blank page but for the email address. _What to write? _she asked herself, _Maybe start off with a normal question, and after he replies to that, you can ask him more._

"Alright," Usagi said out loud, staring at the blank screen, "Here goes…"

/BlueEyedObsession/ She wrote/I'm very interested by your site, the entries are so heartfelt; its nice to read something that feels so real. It almost reminds me of something though, something I've heard around the place, about a girl and boy who fight constantly, but seem to like each other. But that's not really my point, what I wanted to know was: Why do you keep all this secret? It doesn't sound like you've told her, and she obviously has no idea, but any girl would be so flattered and impressed by your way of spilling you feelings. Sure, she'd be a bit annoyed that you'd kept this from her, but you can deal with that. Sorry for wasting your time, and thank you for listening/reading. From, GirlOfTheMoon./

Usagi sighed, that had been surprisingly hard to write, as though she had no involvement in this whole thing at all. It had been a stoke of pure genius to put in that rumour though, she knew that she'd heard it around, definitely talking about the two of them, even though she denied it strongly. She relaxed back into the office chair, _And now we wait.. It shouldn't take him too long to reply, he's a collage student so he should be awake and checking his emails right now… _15 minutes later, there was still no reply, and Usagi was about to log off when she found that she'd just been sent a new email. A rush of excitement ran through her, was it him?

/GirlOfTheMoon/ it said/I'm very glad that you like the site and my entries, I've tried to be as honest as I can be with them. I find that I can't say anything in real life, so I write about it on my site. You know, I hadn't heard that rumour, but it sounds about accurate, well from my side anyway; I have no idea how she feels. I keep it secret because I have to, because it would ruin everything between us if I said or did anything. Flattered? I doubt it, she hates me; and I guess that's fair, I'm such a jerk to her. But I also figure that the longer I keep this from her, the more annoyed she's going to be when she finds out./ Usagi had to snort, _I'm not annoyed right now! I was at first, but not anymore… _/You didn't waste my time at all, I was just checking my emails and it was nice to hear from someone who likes the site. I'd love to talk to you more, hear your thoughts on each of the matters, and maybe tell me why we argue like we do? From, BlueEyedObsession (Mamoru)/

"AH-HAH!" Usagi yelled, "IT IS HIM!" She did a little victory dance, then realised exactly what she was dancing about and shut up, becoming very sober. "Uh-oh... He wants my advice, on myself! How do I do that? … Actually, that's got to be easier than if I was someone else, considering I know what I want. But... Ohh… this is going to be weird. Let's just hope I don't see him in the next few days…"

/Mamoru, she would definitely be flattered, let me talk from experience, no matter how much you think they'd hate it because its too sappy or whatever, secretly, they really do love it. All girls keep that little love of fairytales coming true within their hearts, its how we're made. Sounds to me, that with all this fighting, she might actually feel something too; besides, what can it hurt to actually do something? Almost no girl is going to protest if you tell them that you like them etc. Why you argue like you do? Because.. well the best answer is because you're both frustrated by your feelings, so you take that out on each other/ _Kami-sama, knows I do! _/I think it'd be great if we talked more, sounds like you're really confused by all of this, poor thing. Xx GirlOfTheMoon (Serena)./

Now, Usagi knew he'd definitely reply to this one, considering he was probably just as anxious, about what she said, as she had been waiting for his reply. It had taken her a minute to think about what name she could use, considering there was no way she was using Usagi for all of this; her middle name would have to suffice.

There was a short wait, maybe only about 5 minutes this time, for a reply to come through:

/Serena, Really? That's interesting, I had no idea. I guess its true for guys as well, no matter how much they seem like wild crazy boys who only love parties and chicks, they still like to entertain the though of someone out there for them; well I know I do anyway, I'm not too sure about the rest of the male population… I guess I'm afraid she will be disgusted or something, I mean, I'm a lot older than she is, and I'm pretty sure she thinks I hate her. It makes sense that we fight because of that, but it still confuses me… Why is this all so frustrating and annoying, why can't it be easy? Mamoru./

/Mamoru, you know, this would be a lot easier over instant messenger… But considering that I have to go to bed soon (I am sooo exhausted, today has been ridiculously tiring), that's not going to happen tonight. Really; girls love real life fairytales. That's cute that you do too; why don't you send me a picture, and then we can see if you're really that much older looking. I'm sure she doesn't think you hate her, just that you don't like her very much; maybe you should try and show her that you really don't dislike her as much as she thinks. If it were easy, it wouldn't be any fun, my dear boy; no fun at all. Xx Serena. P.S – have to go! My annoying brother wants the computer, so I'll talk to you tomorrow I guess. Hope it all goes well! Seeya/

Shingo didn't really want the computer; Usagi just didn't know how long she could keep up this charade, even over the internet. It was a lot of hard work! She made her way back to her bedroom and lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts centred upon Mamoru; little signs from each of their fights were now etched into her mind, how could she have not realised before?

Worse, she was beginning to realise that she might, just possibly, have feelings for him too.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Well, this is interesting, I know I promised a short story, and I actually think this one is not going to be any longer than 4 chapters, so we're halfway! This is good because it means I can get to finishing Shut up and Kiss me, its such a fun fic to write!_**

**_You guys have been awesome reviewers, so I hope you liked! _**

**_Sailor Usagi Chiba - _**Thanks!  
**_Koldy - _**:P Thanks  
**_FSl - _**You always get cookies, you don't even need to say so, they're just.. there! Of course i'll write more! I always do!  
**_Musagirl15 - _**Why thank you :D  
**_Sorceress Usagi - _**Thanks, i'm definitely going to continue!  
**_Charmed Serenity 3 -_** Soon Enough?  
**_Kiria Kare - _**Of course Mamo-chans a cute little teddy, what else should he be/laughs/ Thank you  
**_SailorStars16 - _**/grins/ I didn't reaaaally leave you hanging, at least, not anymore!  
**_Rini - _**/laughs/ where dyu think its going:P lol i know its annoying, but im trying, really i am! This one'll be done soon, so i'll finally have a finished story! YAY! Thanks :D  
**_Cool. - _**Chapter 2! There it is for you!  
**_SweetCheekz86 - _**Thanks:D  
**_Genie05 the Second - _**hehehe you'll see!  
**_Starchick24 - _**So glad you found time for it! This ones going to be ALOT shorter than SUAKM, thank god for that, otherwise i'd be exhausted! awwwww.. /blushes/ you're so sweet :)  
**_ffmooniegirl - _**Here it is!  
**_Aserene -_** Hey, thanks!  
**_Red-Rose18 - _**heheh what isn't she going to do! Hope this was soon enough..  
**_Tropical Remix - _**She is indeed reading his blog, oh i'm going to finish it, and it shall be great!  
**_Anonymous - _**Thanks, I will :D

**_So there we are! I'll talk to you all soon, probably with a release of SUAKM, Ciao!_**

**_xx Usa_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Usagi was, for once, not late for school; not because she got up at a different time, or because she didn't run into Mamoru, or because she'd gone the wrong way. No, it was none of these reasons at all, and the reason was –

"SCHOOL HOLIDAYS!" She screamed as she ran down the stairs at about midday (okay, so maybe she was up a liiiitle later than usual), "Freedom is MINE!"

"Yes, we know Usagi," said Ikuko wearily, "We know… You've only been telling us about them for the last week." Usagi grabbed some food from the fridge and began eating, talking between bites.

"So.. /chews/ Me and the girls /chews/ are going to go and do some shopping /chews/ near the arcade/chews/ so I'll see you later, 'kay Mama?" Usagi swallowed and grabbed her bag, looking back at her mother for confirmation, "Bye!"

This was her normal holiday act, but somehow today it felt somewhat forced, and very awkward, for an unknown reason. Continuing, Usagi walked out of her house, turning left towards the main road, her hair bouncing with each step, humming happily, _Now we see if my advice did anything… _It didn't take long for Usagi to reach the Arcade, but to her disappointment, Mamoru wasn't there.

_Ah well.. Guess I'll just have to go for a milkshake instead. _She ordered and stared off into space, drinking her chocolate milkshake. _I hope he comes in soon, I want to know if my advice did anything… _Luckily for Usagi, Mamoru was on his way to the Arcade, having made plans with Motoki the day before.

She was still staring off into space when he entered, unobtrusively for once, and made his way to the counter where Motoki was standing. Usagi barely noticed, too engrossed in her chocolate haze to have much of a reaction; it was, however, a cute picture to Mamoru, (who swore that he wasn't really looking), with her straw only just kept in her mount and her eyes gazing off into oblivion, anyone else could have been fooled into thinking she was deep in thought.

Though he did not look it, Mamoru was nervous, he had been given advice, from a mysterious girl, the night before on what to do about Usagi. He had known he would see her today, and had even thought up a mental dialogue as to what each of them would say, though he didn't hold much hope for it. After a moment on indecision, he resolved to at least say something to the blonde; he walked over slowly, unsurely, nervously.

"Um, Hi," he ventured, almost wanting to wave a hand in front of her glazed eyes and call her Odango Atama, but he controlled himself, "How's it going?"

"Huh, whaa.." Usagi muttered as she came out of her stupor, shaking the hand which had been supporting her chin for the past 10 minutes, "Oh, Mamoru. It's you."

All in all, Usagi was rather proud of that performance, it appeared as though nothing had changed, "What do you want?" she managed in a suspicious but curious tone. It was lucky she didn't need to say anymore, since a funny feeling had spread throughout her stomach, somewhat akin to butterflies. _Butterflies? _She thought, _But I'm not nervous!_

"I – I just wanted to enquire as to how you are, no ulterior motive, I swear," the dark haired man said honestly, watching Usagi's face intently.

"I'm fine, really," Usagi said with one of her trademarked bubbly smiles, "What about you?" she asked in a moment of spontaneity. She was surprised by an uncharacteristic, actually happy smile from Mamoru in response.

"I'm better than I have been in a while actually, thank you for asking," even through this new, tentative semi-friendship, Mamoru was still the soul of courtesy. There was a moment of silence and complete awkwardness, before Mamoru thought to relieve the tension, "well, err, I guess I'll talk to you later; Bye Usagi." He left quickly, not looking back towards what he thought would have been a confused Usagi; however he would have been surprised.

Usagi was smiling, a sly little conspiratorial smile, yet still one with a hint of innocence. It was working, however slowly, this was working; something in that fact gave the blonde a great feeling of satisfaction, in the knowledge that one way, or another, Mamoru would eventually get to the right page in her book.

There was something innately satisfying in such a thought, as though this was how it was always meant to be; she knew there would be bumps in getting him to skip a few pages and get to the right spot of the book, but she also knew that she could manipulate him there. Yet, the pleasure was not in the manipulation; she knew that he, Mamoru, the college guy, had a crush on her, middle school, klutzy Usagi. It was a warm feeling, one that brought great comfort and knowledge. So, yes, this would all work out.

* * *

Usagi arrived home, and hopped straight onto the computer, somewhat eager to find the next instalment of this saga, and also quite curious as to what Mamoru was writing in his blog for today's entry. She was in for a slight disappointment however, the only new thing written in his blog was "Serena. Add me to your MSN messenger list."

She sighed, figuring that he probably wasn't even online yet; she gazed around the study as she waited for the messenger to log her in, she added him and was astonished to find him online. He was enthusiastic in his greeting.

/Serena! Hey! So guess what? I took your advice! Well, some of it anyway. I stopped being so abrasive and actually did something nice (well, nice for my usual treatment of her anyway). Thank you so much./

/Hey, Mamoru. That's great to hear/ She replied/So, what did you do/

He launched into a detail recount of their 5 minute conversation, which she punctuated with things like: "Oh, really? And how did she take that?" or "Sounds like things are going better then!"

One sentence of his, however, stood out, something incredibly sweet/It feels like maybe this will work, like maybe, just maybe, its meant to be./

Usagi felt her heart melt a little more at that comment, she could almost hear him say it, in the voice he had used that afternoon. Her confidence was boosted greatly, and that warm feeling wasn't going away.

* * *

**_So, I know I said this would be updated quickly/soon etc, but then exams appeared and man, was I stuffed! This looks like its going to be 5 chapters, not 4, but thats all the better for you! I'll do review responses next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it._**

**_xx Usa_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Usagi didn't feel comfortable replying to that final remark, but she definitely did not want to just leave with some lame excuse. She was hoping that he would provide some excuse himself, but he just kept talking. Then, quite suddenly, a question appeared on the screen, one which shocked Usagi to her core.

/Hey, Serena – Do you.. think she could.. possibly.. like me back/

Usagi's jaw dropped as she saw it, her whole being became cold, nervous, unsure; she could do nothing but stare at that one line of text, scared.

What was she supposed to say to that? Be encouraging – no. Tell him the truth? Definitely not. Try to get away? Hmm, possibly. If she procrastinated any longer, he would make her decision for her.

_Ah, stuff it! _Usagi thought, quickly typing a sentence.

/Anything's possible Mamoru. Anything./

There was a silence, if you will, on the screen; no new text once that appeared, no sound, Usagi's music had even turned off.

_Oh Kami-sama, what have I done?_

Usagi looked away from the screen, feeling as though her own words were taunting her. _Anything, Usagi? Anything? Uh-huh. You believe that._ The sound of her own doubt, the complete and utter cliché of that sentence, swarming through her mind.

_Stop it. It's too late now. You've said it. It's been done. This is how it is supposed to be._

Usagi had to laugh when she turned back to the monitor, finding him set to the 'busy' status.

/Mamoru? What are you doing/ Her curiosity getting the better of her this time.

It was a few moments before a reply came/I am writing. I have an assessment due in a few weeks, and you have just given me the perfect topic./

/I have/ Usagi replied, even more curious now.

/Yeah, you have. I'll show it to you when its done/

/Oh, okay then. I'll let you get to it. Good thing I have to go now anyway, apparently dinner's ready. Ciao/

/Bye Serena./

Usagi quickly signed out and breathed a sigh of relief - that could have gone much worse! She spun on her chair and tilted her head sideways, noticing something unusual…

"Oh! Dinner really is ready!" Usagi yelped, hoping that she hadn't just ditzed and missed her mother's calls.

---

Usagi was confused, it had been three days and she had seen nothing of the usually constant Mamoru. Even Motoki had no idea where the dark haired man could be – not that she'd asked him or anything, nope, no way.

His absence was making her jumpy, and the girls were beginning to notice; lucky for Usagi though, they thought that she was just waiting for an ambush.

_Where IS he? By the sound of his last emails, it was as if he was going to be around more frequently, not less! Argh! Why am I so bugged by this? I mean, its only Mamoru! … Who happens to have a crush on me.. Oh Kami-sama, give me strength._

---

Two more days passed before anyone got word on Mamoru, he hadn't even been appearing online, and was still to post another blog; gossip had it, i.e. Motoki had heard, that Mamoru had been seen in the Juuban Park area, studying the roses.

It was at this piece of information that Usagi decided that she was going to search him out, and ambush him near the roses. It was only fair after all!

---

She found him sitting in front of a particularly beautiful blood-red rose, he seemed captivated by it, and Usagi could see why. He wasn't moving, barely even blinking. She walked towards him, still hanging back slightly, not wanting to break such a moment.

They were like that for moments, her standing, watching, and him, staring at the rose; then he spoke, but instead of it shattering the peace that had been created, it only added to the feeling of something special.

"Usagi."

There was silence, well, as silent as it could be in a park; Usagi smiled softly at his use of her proper name.

"Mamoru." She replied, walking slowly, shyly, towards him and crouching down to get a closer look at the rose. She reached a hand out to cup the flower, which almost seemed to turn to Usagi when she came near. Mamoru had to smile at the look on her face, as she knelt to admire the flower; it was completely reverent and awe-filled.

Mamoru thought for a second, then held out his hand, "Come on, I want to show you something."

Usagi hesitated, but saw that he was completely sincere, and took the proffered hand, smiling warmly at the kneeling man. "Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see when we get there," was the only reply.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Oh my gosh - its been forever again. I am so so sorry. You know how crazy it gets at this time of year. However, to be honest I have had exams and family things going on._**

**_So, this is it. I hope you like it :D _**

**_Umm.. Happy holidays everyone:) And please feel _**free**_ to check out my new website! My gorgeous friend Heavenly Vixen made it for me, and most of my stories are up now. Yes, even this one! Lol! Well not this chapter, obviously. But all the good ones. Give me feedback on what you think of the site - there are little forms at the bottom of the stories. _**

**_The address is http/goddessusagi.browse.to _**

**_Love you all!_**

**_xx Usa_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Usagi and Mamoru had been walking for about fifteen minutes, and for the last five minutes, Usagi had been completely lost. She knew they had not left Juuban, because there had been no signs indicating that they were elsewhere, but this was definitely an area of Juuban she was not familiar with.

This area was filled with large apartment blocks, all very modern and kind of rich looking; Usagi was confused, why was Mamoru bringing her here?

Her attention then focused upon Mamoru, he was walking slightly in front of her, hand still holding hers; almost pulling her along.

"Mamoru? Are we almost there?" Usagi queried, wondering how much longer they were to walk in unfamiliar territory.

"Almost," was his only reply, as he pulled her around another corner.

There, right in front of them, surrounded by city apartment buildings, was a small park, filled completely with every imaginable type of rose.

Usagi was awestruck, "What is this place?" she asked, moving to admire the roses, each more beautiful than even the one she had seen in Juuban Park.

"This," Mamoru said, "Is my garden."

Usagi turned, looking back to where she had left Mamoru standing on the sidewalk. She was stunned – "This is all your work?"

He simply nodded, the look on his face tender as he looked over his handiwork. Mamoru walked towards her, taking her hand again, and led her further into the paradise. He brought her to a small statue and bench, sitting in front of the artwork.

Usagi gasped, it was a sculpture of one of her favourite paintings, by Lonnie Lonai, depicting Serenity and Endymion.

Mamoru had to smile at that look on her face, the one of absolute wonder – "I know; its one of my favourites too."

Usagi sat heavily on the bench, her blue eyes wandering all over the statue, drinking in the image of Serenity and Endymion in each others arms.

"Its my favourite fairytale," Usagi said, reaching out a hand to touch the figures, "I always hoped for something like they had."

Mamoru nodded, "It's just such a captivating story; when I was younger, I used to pretend I was Endymion, made my parents buy me a sword and everything."

Usagi glaced at Mamoru, just in time to see a bitter look pass his face.

"Mamoru?"

"It's nothing." He replied, his face closing off.

But Usagi would have none of that.

"It's obviously not nothing, if it hurts you in such a way," She said passionately, reaching out her hand to touch his, "Please, tell me?"

Mamoru looked away, trying to gather his thoughs, how on earth had it got to this? He took a deep breath, "My parents…. They died not long after that, in a car accident. I was the only survivour."

Usagi's blue eyes grew wide, she had never imagined such a fate for him; "How old were you?" she asked, trying to draw his face and eyes to look at her.

He didn't take the bait, still looking away, he replied, "I was five. No living relatives either. They had to send me to an orphanage."

Usagi stood, walking over to where Mamoru was, and wrapped her arms around him from behind, trying to convey some sort of understanding and sadness. Suddenly, it didn't matter whether he was in love with her or not, whether she had pretended to be someone she wasn't; all that mattered, was this.

Mamoru turned, and looked down at Usagi, wondering what was going on here, how things had turned out the way he wanted. He put his arms around her, holding her tight, hoping to the gods that she didn't have a problem with this.

They stood there for a minute, Mamoru gaining comfort from their embrace; then, in an instant, he did something.

He leant down, and kissed her.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Usagi gasped in shock, was he really kissing her? What was she supposed to do now?

He pulled away soon after that, looking at her intently, then hung his head, "Sorry, Usagi. I don't know what came over me."

Usagi smiled, knowing exactly what was going through his head, and realised one thing – she had not disliked that kiss, actually, she had rather enjoyed it.

Taking a chance, Usagi put her hand under Mamoru's chin and lent in, kissing him again.

"For what?" She asked, grinning, "Am I really that bad a kisser?"

Mamoru had to laugh at her impish tone, "No! Of course not! I just thought… that maybe you didn't…"

Usagi grabbed his hand, and grinned again, "And what on earth gave you that idea?"

---

It was a month after that fateful kiss (well, maybe not fateful, but definitely enjoyable), and Usagi and Mamoru were most certainly a couple now. There had been no more blogs by Mamoru, other than a small entry stating that there would be no more entries.

They were sitting in Mamoru's garden, once again admiring the statue, hand in hand, when Usagi piped up with something.

"Mamoru, I have something I need to tell you," Usagi was nervous.

"Hmmm?" He asked, curious.

"Well, umm.. Give me a moment, 'kay?"

Usagi stood, walking over to a nearby rosebush, looking intently into one of the blood red roses that were her favourite.

How on earth was she going to tell him that she knew about the website and 'Serena'?

Mamoru's eyes watched Usagi as she held the rose, wondering what she had to tell him. She turned, looking over at him, still struggling internally with how to say this.

"Well… uh… you see… this is kind of hard for me to say…" Usagi stammered, nervously, still unsure as to how this would turn out.

Mamoru nodded, in a way he hoped was encouraging, "Take your time…"

Usagi breathed deeply and exhaled, "wellyouseeIknowaboutthewebsiteandyourblog,andtherereallyisnopersoncalledSerena,itwasme."

Mamoru blinked, staring at his girlfriend, completely unsure as to what she had just said, "Say again?"

Usagi decided to try a different approach, she knelt down and wrote in a patch of dirt near her feet, with a stick, 'I was Serena.' And walked away quickly, to wander the gardens til Mamoru worked this out.

Mamoru saw her writing something on the ground, his curiousity increasing hugely; he waited til she stood and walked away, then went to investigate her message.

"_I was Serena." _It read. His heart stopped. His Usako had been none other than the mysterious, advice giving girl from the internet?

He was dumbstruck. Mamoru sat heavily on the ground, staring at the message.

"You… were… Serena?" He asked the garden, knowing she would hear him.

She walked out of the bushes, and nodded; "It was me all along."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked, confused now.

"I was so unsure about all of this, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings by telling you…" Usagi trailed off, looking away from what she was afraid she would see in his face.

Nothing came.

She had expected yelling, screaming, hurt and pain; but there was nothing. Usagi looked back at Mamoru cautiously, afraid of what he would say next.

He was grinning.

Usagi blinked. Something wasn't right here.

"You're not angry that I didn't tell you? Not annoyed about what I did?"

"No. I'm glad you did what you did. Otherwise we wouldn't be here, would we? You're the one who told me to change my ways, be nice and kind, see where that took me. And it brought me here. What more could I want?" Mamoru looked at her, then beckoned her over.

Usagi smiled, and went, kneeling down next to him. She leant into his body and laughed.

"Here I was, all afraid, and you just want to thank me? Is that it?"

Mamoru grinned and nodded, "Yeah, that's about right."

_**And that's all there was… **_

_**Scary huh? No more of this story.. aww, I loved this story! Guess I'll have to get back to SUAKM. Maybe I'll do a sequel to this later, we'll see.**_

**_I hope you liked, feel free to tell me _**

_**Xx Usa**_


End file.
